


A kingdom to build - Epilogue

by 420alphaboi69



Series: Love for the Lord [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Help, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/420alphaboi69/pseuds/420alphaboi69
Summary: After the night activity they had, Aglovale gazed at his wife, wondering what has he done to deserve the sweet moment.
Relationships: Aglovale (Granblue Fantasy)/Original Character(s)
Series: Love for the Lord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399870
Kudos: 3





	A kingdom to build - Epilogue

Aglovale rose earlier than the younger woman, albeit not surprising, without the aid of any maids waking him up. He rolled onto his side to face her, ignoring the muscle ache he had in his hips as he rested his chin on his palm.  
Who would've thought things would end up this way? The man thought to himself

* * *

Prior to all of this, the lady in front of him was the captain of a very small crew, which soon got disbanded as several of the members decided to settle down.  
She and Lancelot were once about to be wed, however the latter being a total workaholic, they decided to put an end to their wedding date despite loving each other dearly and Seren was the fruit of their premarital love.

Aglovale, on the other hand, had to deal with countless proposals from the kings of neighbouring countries, even kingdoms from other lands, with regards to having their daughters marry Aglovale just to secure the future of Wales. It truly annoyed him to no end that whenever he opens a letter thinking that it's an invoice for the next shipment of arms, it's actually a proposal for an arranged marriage. He can't help but rub his temples.

 _Marriage_.

It wasn't something he was not farmiliar with but he never really took the time to find someone. It was truly migraine-inducing to have to juggle rebuilding the country and to find a bride at the same time.

Kyrian however was someone who has been dropping by to lend a hand to the emperor, to restore Wales as it should have been. Her kind acts reminded him of his late mother which broke through his tough shell causing him to be captivated by the younger lady.  
He knows that she isn't like the other women who get close to him just for his status or riches. She was helping him wholeheartedly as a friend of Percival, however, the blond man did not pursue after her as she was a lady of another at that time but still kept an eye on.  
The very moment Percival broke the news that Kyrian and Lancelot were no longer together, a tiny glint was present in Aglovale's eyes which Percival managed to catch, confusing the redhead slightly

* * *

It was one day when Percival knocked on Kyrian's door, as his brother demanded her presence in Wales. Thinking that it was an important issue due to Aglovale having to ask Percival to fetch her, she heeded the request and got her daughter to tag along to Wales.

Upon her arrival, Kyrian was escorted to the tea room where she settled down on the couch opposite the waiting emperor. Once comfortable on the couch, she allowed Seren, who was old enough, to demolish the tea cakes.  
Taking a sip of tea, Aglovale abruptly broke the silence by pouring his love towards the lady, though smirking a little.  
The older man's sudden confession startled both Kyrian and Percival, who was leaning against the window. Seren who was seated beside Kyrian just looked confused to why her mother and the redhaired man was wearing a dumbfounded expression.  
"Brother?" Percival had his voice raised while a flustered Kyrian could not stop stammering. Aglovale let out a booming laughter which went to a sudden halt. He gazed into his reflection on the teacup, failing to hide the dejected expression present on his face, an expression even Percival was not familiar with. He explained about the influx of proposal requests and the reason why he had picked her was because of her leadership qualities and such. Kyrian's face softened but toughened up as she got up. "If it's for making your country whole again, I sincerely accept your proposal"  
Percival's neck could have snapped with how fast he turned his head to look at Kyrian, surprised with how quick the ex-captain accepted a request that might end up lifelong. The other man's eyes went wide, who then stood up and shook Kyrian's hand for accepting his proposal.

 _What kind of wedding proposal is this?? Is this even a political marriage?_ was all the younger brother could think of.

* * *

Aglovale required Kyrian to move into the castle during what he would call as their courting period. Days turned to months and Kyrian's true feelings towards the older man came to realization. Shortly after, they have decided to tie the knot, ready to face whatever challenges the Primals are willing to throw at them. Aglovale paid no attention to the distasteful comments that were hurled towards Kyrian example being with how she is just a lowly commoner or that she already had a daughter. It was truly one of the happiest days he could have had, the day where he went ham with the dinner banquet and holidays signifying their marriage.

Aglovale did not detest at the fact that she had carried the child of another man, nor did he detested Seren. Yet, the reason why he sort of rejected the child was just pure jealousy.   
Yes it was childish but soon enough, he looked into the present and the future he would be having with Kyrian.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for feeding me and my self indulgence.. I know that there are slight OOC-ness but I really love to yume OTL  
> Please forgive me!!  
> Kyrian was like u know what if it helps the country in any way count me in!!! Ha  
> Also yes it seems like a really short period of time bUT I SWEAR ITS IN A SPAN OF A FEW YEARS SEREN GREW UP OK!!!


End file.
